This study tests the efficacy in ovarian cancer of a combined treatment program of maximal debulking surgery plus induction chemotherapy with cytoxan and cisplatinum followed by timed consolidation therapy with interperitoneal cisplatinum coupled with the systemic therapy. Response rates, progression-free interval sites of relapse and survival will be determined.